Unfortunate Seperation
by TheStripeyFox
Summary: An attempt to tie over the book verse with the Prince Caspian movie verse after The Dawn Treader. Thats all I can say without giving too much away. Eventually CaSue/Suspian whatever you prefer to call it. My first attempt at a longer fic. Concrit welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own it, wish I did

Summary: An attempt to tie book verse with movie verse. Most likely to have four chapters, possibly more/less depending on the length of each. First story thats not a one shot. Con crit welcome.

* * *

Caspian turned the Dawn Treader to the West and back towards Narnia, leaving the end of the world to Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. His thoughts turned to Susan. Lucy had said after they left the Magician's Island that she was worried about her sister. As she had grown prettier, she slowly stopped talking of Narnia.  
This had begun to worry Caspian. He still thought of her, and hoped Aslan would let her return. That is why he had been so desperate to go to Aslan's country, to ask him to let her return to him. But when Aslan spoke to him, he knew Aslan would not change his mind. He knew he would always long for Susan, but as they sailed back to Ramandu's Island, he decided he would ask Ramandu's daughter, Aranni, to be his Queen. The fact there was something in her face and manner that reminded him of a Gentle Queen had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all

"Ramandu, there is a matter of great importance I must speak with you about" Caspian spoke when they arrived back at the island.

"What does it regard my son?" Ramandu asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caspian moved closer to the fallen star so the whisper would only be heard by him. "It regards your daughter, Aranni."  
"Of course. We shall go futher up into the woods, where we can talk more privately."  
Aranni watched as her father and the young king went up into the woods to discuss her future. She knew this could be the only matter that would take her father away on private business. She also knew the outcome. She would join the return voyage to Narnia. Her father had always wanted her to leave the island so she could have her own life; here was her chance.  
Although she was quite taken with his looks, Aranni was not yet sure if she wanted to marry Caspian. She knew this was his intent; he was a king and he needed a queen to give him heirs if nothing else. And while being queen had its good points, Aranni wanated to marry for love. Her father shared her sentiments; so she knew she could rely on him to set a time of courtship before the wedding, so both parties could learn more of their feelings for each other.

Caspian readily agreed to the three year coutrship suggested by Ramandu. It would give him and Aranni the chance to love each other. He also felt it would provide him with the chance to explain his feelings for Susan, while still showing her he could make her happy and his willingness to put Susan behind him and make a new life with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aranni had never travelled the seas before. Despite this lack of experience, she found she was quite comfortable and enjoyed the slight roll of the ship over the waves. She was staying in Caspian's quarters, and he was below deck, as he had been on the journey out.

One morning, a few days bfore they reached the Lone Islands, Aranni overheard a conversation between Rhince and Drinnian that greatly disturbed her.

"I hope this courtship works. I'd hate to try and find someon else." she heard Drinnian begin.

"Aye. Least she's of his choosing. Maybe its a sign he's finally getting over her" Aranni froze. Who was this woman?

"Maybe, maybe not. He knows he must marry, and Susan was sent away never to return. He can't have her. Aranni's a nice enough lass, and will make a good queen. He may well just be thinking of this from a practical point of view."

Aranni had heard enough. She went off in search of Caspian to confront him immediately. If he _was_ only thinking practically, she would force him to turn the ship right back around and take her back to her father. She found him in the office ajoining his (currently her) rooms.

"Caspian, I have something urgent to dicuss with you." She said as she entered,closing the door behind her. She didn't think Caspian would appreciate _this_ conversation being over heard.

"What is it, Aranni? Has someone done something to upset you? Are you well?"

"I am physically fine, but I have over heard something that has greatly upset me. Two of your men were discussing a woman called Susan, and, from what I heard, you appear to have feelings for her. I must know the truth of this, or I will return to my father immediately"

"Well, you will not return. Your father made me promise that even if the courtship failed I would help you make a life here. And what makes you think that it was I that was being mentioned with this Susan." Caspian has hoped this conversation could have waited a year, when he had had time to plan.

"They mentioned the courtship. I need to know."

"Of course you do. And I was going to tell you; your father knows, another reason for the courtship. I just wanted to leave it until such a time when you would not react badly. Please sit down and I will reveal mine and your father's minds to you." Aranni did as he asked.

A few hours later, after much discussion, Aranni and Caspian emerged; understanding one another's feelings perfectly and looking forward to the next three years with much anticipation.

* * *

**Authors note**: My first long story. Please review. It helps so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I wish I owned it, but I don't.

Author's notes: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to come out and I don't even have any good excuses. Approximately two chapters left.

* * *

Aranni sent her maids-in-waiting away for half an hour so she had some time to think about the past three and a half years. They had gone so fast, and yet it seemed as if she had known Caspian her entire life. Despite her doubts about the relationship when she heard of his feelings for Susan, they had grown to care greatly for one another. Aranni would have gone as far as to say love; and while she knew Caspian would never be _in_ love with her, he did love her to some degree, and sje was certainly in love with him.

Aranni was disappointed her father could not attend the wedding, but she knew his responsibilities could not permit it. He had sent them his blessing in a letter, asking Caspian to take care of her for him, and reassuring them that this is what Aslan himself intended.

Aranni was greatly comforted by this, and, feeling the letter in a hidden pocket on the inside of her wedding dress, smiled and set off towards the wedding hall.

* * *

Caspian couldn't help but grin manicly as he saw his bride enter the great hall. He was glad his risk had paid off. Although she was not Susan, Aranni made him happy. While she was no warrior, not even slightly skilled as an archer, she was a good woman and would make a good queen.

As she walked towards him, Caspian knew he had made the right choice. After he told Aranni about his love, although slightly earlier than planned, they had shared everything and had come to rely upon each other. She made him smile as only one other ever had. And while his heart still pined for the lost Queen, with the Star's daughter nearby, his head never lingered on her long.

* * *

The court of Cair Paravel were rejoicing. For many years there had been little to celebrate. But now the king was married, and as he twirled his bride on the dance floor, they remarked on how good it was to see he had moved on after the 'unfortunate seperation', as it had become known. Unfortunately, he hadn't moved on as much as even thought.

* * *

Susan Pevensie sat on the plane ready for take off and a new start in America. This was a chance to re-define herself, away from the annoying comments of her siblings and now her cousin. Lucy had sent her a letter before she set off, detailing the adventure her, Edmund and Eustace had enjoyed on the Dawn Treader with Caspian.

She knew her little sister did not understand how much that name hurt her. How could she, when Susan pretended what she had with Caspian had been nothing more than a flirtation; and now she was talking less of Narnia as a reality, how were her siblings to know she took their stories seriously?

Except she did. She longed to be back in Cair Paravel, with her long hair from the Golden Age, with Caspian by her side. But she, unlike her siblings, realised she had to move on. Aslan had told them all they were not returning. There was no point in pining after what they could never get back.

Susan found the easiest way to forget was by becoming a modern woman. And America was certainly the best place for that. She hoped to quickly lose thoughts of Narnia in America, and thoughts of Caspian in the arms of a handsome American.

* * *

**Author's notes: What do you think? Please rate and message! Its so simple! Your comments will also help me write better. Thanks in advance. Sorry again for the delay!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't.

* * *

Aslan was troubled. His plan was not going as he had hoped. Caspian had not moved on despite many years without Susan, and the path he saw Susan on was not a good one. He had seen their feelings for one another when Susan had last been in Narnia, but he thought it was only a mild flirtation. They would both move on and look back on their time together with fondness.

Aslan could only think of one explanation for what had happened. He had been wrong. The feelings Susan and Caspian held for one another were a deep love. They were meant for each other, only he had not seen it for what it truly was as they were 'young' and did not know yet what love was.

He wanted to put things right for Susan and Caspian, and give Aranni a better life. Only, they needed to ask him first. Aslan could not interfere if they did not let him know it was truly what they wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aranni sat at the window of the nursery gazing at the stars. She had been married to Caspian for over two years now and they had a beautiful son, Rilian, who she was currently holding and showing him the stars. But she could tell her husband still was not completely happy, and she knew why. He still loved the Gentle Queen. She did not understand why Aslan had sent her away, when it was so clear where Caspian's feelings lay.

A memory came back to her. She was a little girl on her father's lap. They were looking up at the stars above them.

"What do the stars do, Father?" she asked

"They guard the heavens, and when someone looks at them and wishes, they hear that wish and take it to Aslan. If it is his will, he will grant them their wish. As the child of a star, they will always look after you."

Aranni was brought back from the memory by her son crying. She shifted her hold on him so he could see the stars better and she rocked him gently.

"Look, Rillian," she told him. "The stars. They hear your wishes and look after you. Your grandfather was a star. Aren't they beautiful?"

He stopped crying, which she presumed was more the rocking and her voice than what she said, but was glad he was at ease. She gave him back to his nurse, kissing him on the head, and went back to her own chamber. She headed to the window and again looked at the sky. She picked out the brightest star, closed her eyes, and wished.

"Oh Aslan, I wish I knew your mind. I wish I knew why you chose this for Caspian. "

She opened her eyes slowly, and she was standing in a grassy meadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan was lucky enough to sit next to the window on the plane. She enjoyed looking out at the clouds and seeing the ocean as it passed underneath them. It gradually grew darker and Susan gazed at the stars, amazed by how much closer and brighter they were. As she looked, she remembered a rhyme about wishing on stars her mother had told her. As she looked, she wished.

"I wish I could go back" she thought, "I wish I could see him once more. Aslan, why did you send me away?"

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled by some unknown force. It was the same feeling she had only once before, on a train station in London. The plane disappeared around her and she was standing in a grassy meadow. A short distance away, she saw a woman in Narnian dress looking just as confused as herself.

* * *

**Authors notes: **What do you think? Please review! It helps a lot. Next chapter shoulod be the last, but it will also be rather long. So it could take me about two weeks to write. Thats my aim anyway. Hope you all had a good New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Aranni looked around her and saw a woman standing in the meadow about a hundred yards from herself, and she was wearing strange clothes. She began to walk towards the woman, and when the woman saw her, she too began walking towards Aranni.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, "Why do you wear Narnian clothes? I know I am not back there. It is impossible."

Aranni was rather confused by this, but she answered this woman's questions in the hope of getting some answers in return.

"I am Her Majesty Queen Aranni, Daughter of the star Ramadu, and wife to King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia. We are not in Narnia, but I don't see how you find it so improbable. Now who, may I ask, are you?"

There was a slight pause, and the woman responded.

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle"

Aranni gasped. Even as the woman had spoken, her stance, appearance and age seemed to suddenly change into the exact image of the woman Aranni had seen in many of the books from the library of the Golden Era. It was as if she had always been this person, but until the truth was spoken, Queen Susan's identity was masked by a thick fog.

* * *

Susan could not help but be taken back by Caspian's name. So this was his Queen. She remembered Lucy mentioning him meeting someone during their trip, but she had not been listening. Susan suddenly remembered this Aranni had asked her a question.

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle"

As soon as she spoke this, Aranni gasped.

"So you are Caspian's one true love?!"

It was not an accusation, more of a statement. But Susan was still surprised to be referred to in such a way.

"What?! It is true we once had feelings for each other but I...." Susan was cut off by Aranni enveloping her in a hug.

"It is okay. I know he loves you, and I saw in your reaction to his name the face of one who is in love." Aranni drew back and smiled. "He told me of his love for you when we began courting. But he had to marry, and we love each other, although not in the same way as he loves you. I love him completely, and have given him the heir he needs. I am glad to have done so."

"An ... heir?"

"Yes. We have a baby son, called Rillian"

Susan could not help but smile at this. She was suddenly filled with great respect for Aranni. "I am glad he has found happiness with someone as kind and understanding as you. But enough of this talk. Do you happen to know where we are? If it is, as you say, not Narnia?

"You are in my country" said Aslan, appearing suddenly.

* * *

Aslan had been watching them since they arrived after calling on his name. He was now completely sure of what he had to do. When Susan Pevensie had transformed to Queen Susan, he knew why Caspian had chosen Aranni as his bride. Susan looked exactly like Aranni, but there was something about Aranni that was not like Susan. When he appeared, the women fell to their knees.

"Arise, my daughters. It is time I explained my reasons to you." He turned to Susan. "I am sorry for sending you away. I realise now the mistake I made in saying you could never return to Narnia. But Narnia is not your home world, so you can never live your entire life there, or time would be frozen forever in your own world. I could not allow that to happen. I thought what you had with Caspian was only a mild flirtation."

Susan walked up to the great lion during his speech, and she put her hand into his mane and scratched him behind the ear, in the same comforting way she had when he had been going to the Stone Table in place of Edmund. Aslan now nuzzled her and, when she stopped, he turned towards Aranni.

"My daughter, I am sorry for any harm my actions have caused you."

"Aslan, I would not have my life any different." As she spoke, Susan went to stand next to her.

"Now then. I have a choice for you to make together. One of you must return to Narnia, the other to Susan's world. People will only know what you choose to tell them. You are alike in many ways, which makes such a thing simpler. But you must both agree."

Susan did not want to cause Aranni any more hurt. She loved Caspian, and Susan did not want to risk causing any problems in Narnia if anyone ever found out. She stepped forward to say she would return home happily.

"I will go to the other world" said Aranni. Susan turned in shock.

"But... I can't ask you to ... why?" was all Susan could get out. Aranni turned to look at Susan.

"Caspian only loved who I reminded him of. You will make him complete. The Unfortunate Separation will be no more."

Aslan looked at his children with loving eyes.

"The decision is made. Aranni, I will return shortly to send you to the other world. Susan, we must go to Narnia now. Caspian is approaching his bedchamber and will be most distressed if he finds his wife missing. Put your hand on my mane once more."

Susan moved to do as she had been instructed, and Aslan breathed on her clothes, turning them into suitable Narnian attire.

"One moment, Aslan" Susan said. She ran and embraced Aranni in a hug and whispered a 'thank you' into her ear. She then turned to face Aslan, walked up to him and put her hand back into his mane. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she and Aslan where in the King's bedchamber. The door opened, and Caspian walked in.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay it was going to be far too long to finish in this part. Chapter 5 should be up next weekend. Please review!!!!


End file.
